


Bus Ride Blues

by kibblesnbits



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bus, Crack, Help, I have no idea what else to add, ITS 2 AM, Ill link it dw, POV Third Person, Third-degree burns, danno gets help, slight crack, uhhh, very sleepy, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibblesnbits/pseuds/kibblesnbits
Summary: Danny gets some help on his way home





	Bus Ride Blues

Danny sighed as he wrapped the ectoplasm-bleeding burn on his chest with some white bandage he had in his pack. Plasmius, the lovable villain he always is, decided to use his new weapon on Danny in their fight, and now Danny was lost in Amity Park, his sense of direction going haywire, and stuck in his ghost form no less. Plus, he can’t use his powers, so it was just like the time he and Dash were shrunk. Great. Lovely. _Beautiful._

A small cough directed him towards a woman in the row across from him. She was wearing hospital scrubs, the kind you would see at a pediatric facility or something, and was carrying a large messenger bag, all while looking quite concerned. Her curly, black hair was in a ponytail, and eyebags signified sleepless nights and/or a long day at work. Hold up, since when did he become Jazz?

“Phantom?” she coughed again, pinching herself slightly. Did she think that the ectoplasm all over the floor wasn’t real? Some people…

“Yes?” he looked at her with a bored expression, tying the knot for the bandages.

“I couldn’t help but notice that your chest had a third-degree burn, along with some other wounds,” she rambled slightly, crossing her arms, “and you forgot to disinfect the wound before applying the bandages. That can lead to serious injuries, Mister Phantom.”

He shrugged, “and? Not to be rude, but I’ve been through worse.”

The woman frowned, standing up slightly taller, “yes, but seeing as you are currently using _public transportation_ instead of flying, and are also _bleeding all over the bus floor,_  I think it would be best if you would let a trained professional disinfect the wound. For your’s and the town’s safety, sir.”

After a few seconds, Danny shrugged, “sure.”

The woman got to quick work, pulling her bag over to the other side of the bus and removing the bandage. She grimaced looking at the burn wound but asked no questions, quickly using a water bottle from her bag to wash the wound. She paid no mind to the pained hiss that Danny let out when she applied the rubbing alcohol.

“What’s your name, anyway?” he asked awkwardly. Might as well get to know the person that was stopping him from bleeding out on a bus.

“Anna Sterling,” she hummed, grabbing a new roll of bandages, “I work at the hospital as a nurse. Never thought I’d get a chance to help the all-famous Danny Phantom. It’s really an honor-” she stopped herself there, blushing slightly.

“It’s fine, Ms. Sterling,” he offered a small smile, “you’re making sure Amity stays safe, and I can’t thank you enough.”

Anna looked slightly shocked, seeing his demeanor change from the previous “don’t talk to me please” vibe. Hearing ‘Ms. Sterling,’ she gave a little laugh.

“Ms. Sterling was my mother,” she huffed, “and it makes me feel old. I’m only 23." 

Finally, she cut the excess bandage from the ghost’s chest. Danny, feeling slightly better, ran his hand along the new, white fabric.

“You seem to be getting in a lot of trouble lately, Phantom,” she giggled slightly, packing her things back up.

“Yeah,” he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, “it’s been a rough week. Ghost’s just don’t wanna leave me alone..”

“I could drink to that.” Anna slid back into her original seat.

Danny, the lovable idiot, decided to try and make small talk. Like the stupid ghost he was.

“So,” he exhaled, “nice weather we’re having.”

Anna stared for a second, and then burst out laughing. 

“You-” she cackled, “after you trudge onto this bus, refuse eye contact for 5 minutes as you bandage a wound with what seems like a broken pinky toe, ask my name as I clean the _third-degree burn on your chest_ \- you want to make _small talk_ -” she took a deep breath, “you’re priceless, kid.”

“Don’t call me kid,” he mumbled indignantly, “I’m 15.”

“You’re _fifteen_ ?!” Anna gasped, “Jesus, squirt, how are you doing this at _fifteen_?” 

“I dunno,” Danny shrugged, “once I died, I felt like this town was my responsibility, you know?”

Danny didn’t know why, but opening up to a stranger (she wasn’t really a stranger, was she? He knew her name, right?) felt easier than opening up to someone close. Besides, he needed _someone_ to vent to that wasn’t Sam, Tucker, or Jazz.

“The ghosts were so violent the first time I met them,” he continued, picking at the bandage, “specifically towards the town, so, being the self-sacrificing idiot that my friends te-told me I was, I just jumped into protecting it. It’s not the most rewarding thing, but it makes me feel good, y’know.”

Anna nodded in understanding, “sounds like some of the doctors in the hospital, except less dead.”

“It’s good when you’re doctors are not dead,” Danny laughed, “believe me, it's better that they have an up-to-date understanding of basic biology unless you want a seriously messed-up surgery.” 

“Man, I remember something like that being on the news,” Anna thought for a moment, “a few months ago, right? A whole hospital was taken over, but of course, you stopped it. We were pretty excited since I was new here. I’d never seen an attack like that, and it happened on my first week here.”

Her eyes then lit up, and she began rummaging through her bag. Pulling out a small, black and silver business card, she held it towards Danny.

“Here,” she waved it in front of him, “the hospital had us make personal business cards, so here’s mine. If you ever have trouble or something, just contact me.” 

Danny nodded, eagerly taking the card, before squinting at her.

“How did you know how to treat me?” he asked, suspicious, “me being a ghost and all.”

Anna blushed again, “I watched some videos on YouTube. Some goth aesthetic channel made it, and I thought it might help, living in a ghost town.”

_Sam_ , he thought, smiling slightly.  

“Well, it did,” he offered his hand for a handshake, “thank you, Anna Sterling.”

She shook it, “it was my honor, Casper.”

He gave a little squeak before hearing the bus stop. Peering out of the window, he smiled happily.

“It’s my stop!” he exclaimed, “thanks, Anna! I’ll be sure to call you if anything happens!”

 Anna watched the little ghost boy sprint out of the bus excitedly towards a large house, and she smiled as well.

“You go, Phantom,” she said, returning to her seat. She would keep this one to herself. After all, the hospital didn’t need to know _all_ of her patients, did they?

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH THAT WAS STUPID AND RUSHED AND IM TIRED hhhhhhhhh follow me on tumblr where im always very inactive @sparkie-mcfly and also
> 
> https://sparkie-mcfly.tumblr.com/post/184003297846/unable-to-fly-unable-to-transform-back-into-his
> 
> the prompt i got this idea from


End file.
